Fortuitos
by Uzume Arisawa
Summary: Yoh se ha ganado 1 millón de dólares, Anna decide gastar ese dinero en un viaje al Caribe, todos los amigos de Yoh se colan al viaje, pero el barco se unde y los chicos quedan atrapados en una isla desierta. Dos nuevos personajes. HaoX?. HoroX?.
1. Visitas Inesperadas 1 millón de Dólares

Introducción:

Los Personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen Ya quisiera yo!

Otros personajes: Risa Nakamura (17 años) y Akioko (18 años, la misma edad que casi todos, o sea, Hao, Yoh, Anna, etc.)

Bien! comencemos!...

·--------------------------·-----------------------·------------------------·

Capítulo 1: Visitas Inesperadas. 1 millón de dólares.

Era una cálida mañana...

: Yoh! Hace el desayuno

Yoh: Sí Annita (n.ñU) (Yoh corriendo a hacer el desayuno...)

Anna: Más te vale que lo hagas rápido y esté bueno! (u.ú)

Yoh: Claro Annita! Aquí lo tienes (aparece corriendo con una bandeja donde se ve un apetitoso desayuno)

Anna(probando el desayuno): Está malo! Quiero otro desayuno, y que contenga más comida rica!

Yoh: Pero Annita... no crees que vas a estar gordita si comes tanto?

Anna(Con fuego en los ojos)¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA?

Yoh: (n.ñUuUu!) noooo... solo que si comes mucho puedes engordar y...

Anna(a punto de pegarle): ERES UN...

(Varios chicos llegan, y dos chicas, pero sólo un chico de piel morena y rasgos "latinos" se atreve a hablar)

: Qué pasa pue' hombre? (Ô.o)

Anna: nada, cierto Yoh?

Yoh(Tirado en el suelo con un chichón gigante en la cabeza): (TT-TT)cierto Annita...

··--- Ding, Dong ---··

(Habla un chico de cabello largo, igual a Yoh): Quién será?... seguro alguna de mis admiradoras sonríe de forma sexy (N/a: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hao!)

: Ni que alguien tuviera tan mala vista para fijarse en un feo y presumido como tu (¬¬) dice un chico de cabellos celestes

Hao: Tú serás el feo! (¬¬) Yo soy sexy!

Yoh: (TTOTT) soy feo! NOOOO!

··--- Ding, Dong ---··

Anna¿Qué alguien no piensa abrir la estúpida puerta? (ò.ó)

Hao: mis admiradoras me esperan! Yo voy! corre hacia la puerta principal para abrirla...

: Yoh! (Una chica de no muy alta estatura, cabello castaño muy oscuro, no muy largo (como el corte que tiene Tamao N/a: ¬¬#... pero más largo), ojos cafés no muy grandes, llevaba una falda corta de color negro, en una pierna llevaba algo así como una liga con algo bastante extraño que parecía un palo (xD!) Y una sudadera del mismo color con unas letras grandes en el pecho que decían "Fuck You!"... se lanza a los brazos de Hao) tanto tiempo! Pero mira que largo traes el pelo!

Hao: Yoh?... yo no soy Yoh, soy Hao, el más sexy ;)

Chica: Hao?... Haooo...?... eehmm... Hao?... no, no me suena (n.n)

: Hola! Está Tamao? (Aparece de la nada otra chica, de cabellos rojos oscuros, ojos casi negros, más alta que la chica anterior, usaba unos pantalones de militar y una polera de tiritas)

Chica1: TUUUUUUUUUUUU! Me estás siguiendo!

Chica2: (u.ú), Risa, yo no te estoy siguiendo, vengo a ver a mi amiga Tamao (¬¬)

Risa: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! (xD!) Discúlpame! Es que pensé que me seguías Akioko...

Hao: ehm... quienes son ustedes? No son admiradoras mías?

Risa:_ 'Que sexy... pero es taaaan arrogante (¬¬)...' _no, no somos admiradoras tuyas, soy prima de Anna, la conoces? La prometida de Yoh... que por cierto... se parece mucho a ti... qué eres de él? (Ô.o)

Hao: Soy su hermano gemelo, pero claro, yo heredé la hermosura, sabrosura y lo sexy de la familia... ah! Y también la inteligencia...

Akioko/Risa: (¬¬)... tarado!

Yoh (apareciendo detrás de Hao): Risa! (A continuación suena una música de reencuentro "tananaaaan! Tananaaaaaaannn!"... y Risa e Yoh se abrazan)

Risa: tanto tiempo niño! Pero mírate! Estás delgado (xD!) Que "Annita" no te cuida bien?

Yoh: Ehmmm... en relidad... naaaah...

Anna(apareciendo con toda la manada ya mencionada): Qué dijiste Yoh? (¬¬)

Yoh: (ñ.ñU)... yooo?... yo no digo nada! Nada de nada!

Anna: (¬¬) hnn...

Risa: Hola Annita! Tanto tiempo sin verte! (n.n)

Anna: pero que sorpresa... (con su misma expresión frívola) no pensé que vendrías... pero en fin, ya ni me llamas...

Risa: Ay! Disculpame Annita, tu sabes... los entrenamientos son muy difíciles...

Todos(los que no conocían a Risa): Entrenamiento? (Ô.ó)

Anna: y dime... quién es la teñida de atrás?

Akioko: no soy teñida (¬¬)... mi nombre es Akioko, y soy amiga de Tamao, a quién ando buscando... y también soy amiga de Risa...

Anna: y piensas quedarte en mi "casa"?

Akioko: claro!... no te preocupes, te pagaré...

Anna: eso mismo te iba a decir...

Akioko: aceptas tarjeta de crédito? (saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta de crédito dorada ilimitada y blablabla)

Todos: (O.O) WuaO!

Anna: si... elige la habitación que quieras... y tú Risa... piensas quedarte?

Risa: claro que si "primita"!

Casi todos: primita? (Ô.o)

(Habla el chico de cabellos celestes): Cómo es que pueden ser primas? (él y un chico de cabello negro (y por cierto un peinado muy raro) las juntan a las dos y todos se acercan a compararlas)

Anna: (¬¬)...

Risa: (n.n) ejejeje... que tanto miran? (n.n)

Anna: Horo-Horo... déjame en paz o intensificaré los entrenamientos (¬¬)

Horo: Ya weno ya! (u.u) la deja tranquila

Risa: oh! Que mal educada (xD!) No me presenté... mi nombre es Risa Nakamura... soy prima de Anna (n.n), un gusto... y ustedes son?... (Ô.ó)

Horo: soy Horo-Horo!

(Habla el chico de rasgos latinos): un gusto pue'! soy Chocolove el que trae la negrosura con locura!

Risa: (xD!) jajajajajajaja (xD) un gusto!

(Habla un chico de aspecto enojón): soy Len Tao, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de China...

Risa: un gusto Len...

(Ahora habla el chico de pelo negro y peinado raro): hola! Mi nombre es Ryu...

Anna: ellas son Pilika y Tamao (apunta a una chica de cabellos celestes y a otra de cabellos rosados que hablaba con Akioko...) por cierto Risa, aún tienes a Aya?

Risa: Aya?... aaah... ella está aquí...

Todos(los que no conocen a Aya): Quién es esa? (Ô.ó)

Risa: Len, sabes, Yoh me ha comentado mucho sobre ti, creo que eres muy bueno en pelea...

Len: Es obvio, por qué lo preguntas?

Risa: Qué te parece un combate, uno corto, aceptas?

Len: sería una pérdida de tiempo...

Risa: (¬w¬) acaso me temes, temes que te gane?

Len: (ò.ó#) adelante, luchemos (ambos salen al "patio" seguidos de todos, que estaban bastante entusiasmados y con ganas de ver un combate, aunque sea corto, ya que últimamente se dedican a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar...)

Hao: _'Vamos a ver que tal es esta... insignificante tipa... de por si... es linda... pero qué rayos pienso! (ò.ó)... ojalá que gane...yo pensé eso?(O.O) no! Yo soy un tipo sexy e inalcanzable!' _

Akioko: _'já... veamos cuanto a avanzado Risa...'_

Yoh: _'jijijiji que lindo se ve el patio (n.n)' _(N/a: -.-U)

Risa: bien... cuando tú digas Len...

Len: já, no tienes porqué decirlo, comencemos! Basón! Posesión de objetos!

Risa: Aya! Posesión de objetos! (Risa toma "el espíritu" de Aya y de su pierna saca esa cosa que parecía un palo, pero realmente es el "mango" de una katana, y alrededor de ella una "aura" de color rojo intenso, Len también hizo lo mismo, ya se sabe su posesión de objeto) (N/a: me da flojera explicar lo de la lanza, el espíritu y el aura amarilla... cuando ya se lo saben de memoria xD)

Len: Toma esto! (se lanza contra la chica intentando golpearla con su lanza pero ella desaparece misteriosamente, apareciendo detrás de Len con su katana en el cuello del chico)

Risa (susurra en el oído de Len): Creo que estás un poco lento... pero sigamos jugando, quiero ver lo que sabes hacer... (saca la katana rápidamente del cuello de Len para golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda, este cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se pone de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeando con la parte de atrás de su lanza en el estómago de Risa con mucha fuerza, ella cae al suelo, pero mira con rabia a Len...)

Risa: Maldito! Pagarás por lo que me haz hecho! (Su actitud era diferente, parecía otra persona, incluso Yoh lo pudo notar (y eso que Yoh es más distraído... uf!... xD), se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y miró a Len con cara de profundo odio, corrió con una velocidad increíble y golpeó con mucha fuerza el rostro de Len (N/a: Su bello rostro TOT! Lo hice trizas! T.T))

Hao: _'mm... lindas pantaletas...' _(N/a: xD! Recuerden que Hao se cree superior... y porqué no agregarle un poco de lujuria a su personaje?)

Len: ah! Imbécil! Ya verás!... ATAQUE DE LA ULTRA CUCHILLA DORADA!

Risa: ah sí? Aya! Concentración... (cierra sus ojos por un momento, mientras todos veían que Len se acerca con su lanza en alto...)

Len: toma esto! (Pero al instante del impacto, Risa abre los ojos y grita "Acción de Velocidad!" en ese instante desaparece de la vista de todos, y Len estrella su lanza contra el suelo) Dónde está? (mira hacia todos lados)

Voz: tal vez aquí... (se escucha al lado de Len, este voltea su cabeza para ver quién dijo eso, pero no ve a nadie) o tal vez aquí... dónde estaré?... uy... que extraño... se seguían escuchando voces

Len: deja tus estúpidos juegos y aparece de una vez!

Voz(Aparentemente es Risa): estás seguro de que quieres verme?...

Len: Déjate de payasadas que ese trabajo es de Horo, aparece de una maldita vez! (ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, o más bien... a desesperarse al no saber qué hacer)

Voz: bueno... veo que tu lo quieres así... Asobi wa owari da! Koko made da! (N/a: traducción: El juego terminó! Hasta aquí llegaste!)

Pilika: Len!

(Risa aparece detrás de Len, golpeándolo con fuerza en el cuello y Len cae al suelo, derrotado por la chica)

Risa: Len! Ay no! Se me pasó la mano! Len, te encuentras bien?...

Len(poniéndose de pie con dificultad): si, estoy bien... (¬¬)

Risa: Qué bueno! discúlpame por atacarte así... la verdad... es que me asusté con tu ataque... así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacer concentración para luego hacer velocidad... fue un buen combate...

Hao: _'Esa técnica... dónde la he visto antes?... se me hace tan familiar...'_

Anna: Risa, aún te falta mucho... así que desde hoy comenzarás a entrenar, correrás 100 kilómetros, con pesas de 20 kilos en cada extremidad de tu cuerpo... ah! Y sin detenerse...

Risa: QUÉEEEEEEE? TTOTT! No Annita! Porqué!

Anna: Porque yo digo y punto. (¬¬)

Risa: No quiero! Yoh! Dile que no!

Yoh: (n.ñU) Lo siento Risa, pero cuando Annita dice algo... es mejor no oponerse...

Risa: Annita, iré yo sola? (Ô.ó)

Anna: No, también irán Yoh, Len, Chocolove, Hao y Horo-Horo

Akiko: _'mm... va Horo-Horo, una excelente oportunidad...' _Puedo ir?

Anna: Qué clases de poderes tienes tu? Ya que tu también puedes ver a los espíritus...

Akioko: Bueno... yo tengo la capacidad de poder abrir dimensiones... cosa que es bastante útil...

Anna: mm... bien, anda si quieres, pero no usarás las pesas, no alcanzan para ti

Akioko: no importa, traje las mias... (¬¬)

Anna: Ah si? Pues que bueno (¬¬#) _' y esta que se cree?' _Yoh, anda por las pesas...

Yoh: jijijiji ya voy... (va en busca de las benditas pesas...)

Risa: Ni siquiera he dejado mis cosas en la habitación...

Anna: Ya las dejé en la habitación de Hao...

Risa: (Ô.ó) QUÉ?... por qué en la habitación de Hao? _'Oh... no...'_

Hao: _'jujujuju... Esto se ve bueno...'_

Anna: Porque... se me dio la gana y ya no te quejes, agradece que tu habitación queda al lado de los baños termales (¬¬)

Risa( ): eso arregla las cosas... _'Qué suerte!... pero que cosas pienso?'_

Hao: Sé que es una suerte que seas la compañera de habitación de este ser superior

Risa: (¬¬) eh... claro... _'Uf... creo que será muy difícil estar con el... en la misma habitación... (O.O) oh cielos!' _

Yoh: Aquí están las pesas... (llega con 3 cajas con pesas de 20 kilos cada una)

Anna: bien, saquen sus pesas y pónganselas, los espíritus de esta casa me dirán si pararon... irán por parejas Yoh con Len, Horo- Horo con Akioko, Hao con Chocolove y Risa, tu irás al principio, sola

Risa: Está bien Annita (Y.Y)( Los ya mencionados se habían colocado ropa deportiva, las pesas y salieron a trotar) Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say... (iba cantando Risa mientras trotaba, ya que estaba escuchando música) (N/a: La canción es I'm Not Okay – My Chemical Romance)

Yoh(Trotando y a su lado Len): Vamos Len, no tienes porqué estar molesto, a veces se gana y otras se pierde

Len(gira la cabeza hacia otro lado): hn (¬¬)

Horo(iba atrás de Yoh y Len): Y a ti te gusta comer? (Ô.ô) (N/a: que lindos los temas de Horito! xD!)

Akioko: Si, de hecho mis padres tienen un restorant...

Horo: En serio?

Akioko: Obvio! Podemos ir cuando tu quieras! (n.n) _'Qué lindo es Horo!'_

Horo: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii (N/a: Desde cuando Horo-Horo dice "Yupiiiiiii" no lo se...! asi que no pregunten! XD)

Chocolove(iba atrás de Akioko y Horo-Horo): Y Hao! Qué no se aburra! Mire que tengo unos chistes wenos! Por ejemplo! "Un osito iba cruzando un río... y se cayó al agua!..." te causa risa?

Hao: No, no me causa risa (¬¬) _'Qué hago aquí cuando podría estar más adelante... hablando con... Risa...'_

Chocolove: Qué weno! porque al osito tampoco le causa risa! XD! (N/a: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Nunca me aburriré de ese chiste xD! ni de Chocolove!)

Hao (¬¬): imbécil... yo voy más adelante _'jejeje soy un genio! Y también muy seeeexy'_ (Trota más rápido hasta quedar al lado de Risa) Hola Risa!

Risa(se saca los audífonos): Hola, qué haces aquí? No que debías estar con Chocolove?...

(50 kilómetros más adelante...)

Risa (T.T): No quiero seguir trotando!

(Ya a los 70 kilómetros...)

Horo: (TOT) Tengo Hambreee!

(A los 90 kilómetros...)

Yoh: Sólo 10 más... sólo 10 más...

(A los 95 kilómetros...)

Akioko (n.n): Qué bonito el camino!

Risa(Le grita de adelante): De dónde sacas tanta energía! Yo ya no puedo más! (TOT)

(A los 99 kilómetros...)

Todos: Sólo un poco más!...(T.T)

(Era de noche y por fin lograron llegar otra vez a la pensión...)

Risa: Por fin! Baños termales! Ahí voy! (Sale corriendo hacia los baños termales)

Horo: A comer se ha dicho! (se va a la cocina seguido de Akioko)

Len: Espérenme! Yo quiero un vaso de leche

Yoh: (u.u) aaah... a descansar en mi camita...

Chocolove: Me voy a mi cuartito! (sale caminando con pereza, detrás de Yoh)

Hao: Yo voy a mi habitación _'mejor dicho... a los baños termales...'_

·----·----·Risa's PoV·----·----·

_Qué cansancio más grande... uf... después de llegar a la habitación que comparto con Hao, me saqué la ropa y me puse una bata blanca para luego dirigirme a los baños termales, busqué una toalla, me saqué la bata y me la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo... que no me había dado cuenta, pero está un poco más desarrollado que antes... y valla que se demoró en crecer... es difícil tener 17 años..._

_Después de ponerme la toalla me dirigí a las aguas... y qué sorpresa tuve cuando ya vi a alguien... ese sedoso cabello no lo podría confundir con ningún otro, es extraño, siempre que lo veo me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo... a quién yo amaba... pero eso fue cuando yo era muy pequeña y vivía con Anna, recuerdo que por las noches siempre un niño muy parecido a el iba a la casa de los Asakura (que por cierto, yo vivía ahí con Anna) y como yo siempre lo encontraba, hablábamos muchas cosas... en fin, me acerqué despacio para no molestarlo..._

_Hao: veo que viniste... está exquisita el agua, porqué no te metes?_

_-Eh?... pero si tu ya estas, aparte cómo se te ocurre, estás... eh... desnudo en las aguas..._

_Hao: (xD) y eso que, no te voy a andar mirando _

_-Eh... yo... yo... bu-bueno, pero no mires _

_Hao se dio vuelta para que yo me pudiera sacar la toalla, situación bastante incómoda o es que... ¿acaso alguna vez me he bañado sin traje de baño en aguas termales con un tipo extremadamente lindo y que está desnudo?... me saco la toalla con rapidez y me meto al agua, por suerte no soy alta, ya que las aguas me llegaban al cuello (cabe decir que estaba sentada en el fondo), cerré los ojos lentamente, relajándome, disfrutando de la exquisita temperatura del agua..._

_Hao: Te dije que el agua estaba exquisita..._

_-Eh?... –abro mis ojos y lo miro- Si! Está muy rica el agua... –le sonrío _

_Hao: Anteriormente no nos habíamos visto?... es que te pareces mucho a una niñita que conocí cuando era pequeño..._

_-Si, de seguro debió haber sido alguien... insignificante para ti... –Al decir esto me sentí un poco triste, lo miré a los ojos y no sé porqué razón sentí un calor en mis mejillas, al parecer me sonrojé e involuntariamente desvié mis ojos de los suyos (que por cierto... son tan lindos/) porqué me siento así?_

_Hao: Te equivocas, ella fue una persona muy especial en mi vida... te pareces tanto..._

_Me miró de una forma diferente, no sé cómo pero me sentí en confianza y a la vez un poco avergonzada... siento su mano sobre mi mejilla, algo así como una suave caricia... sus manos son tan suaves y fuertes (N/a: O.O... esto se pone feo! Hay que ponerle wendy no mas! xD), realmente me sentía desconcertada, entonces... decidí ver su rostro... sus ojos... me... me... estaba..._

_-¡PERVERTIDO¡QUÉ HACES MIRANDOME LOS PECHOS? (Ò/Ó)_

·----·----· Fin Risa's PoV ·----·----·

Hao (O/O): _'Oh! Demonios! Me descubrieron' _Qué? Yo no hacía eso!

Risa (ò/ó): Ah no? _'Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El agua es más o menos transparente por lo que al levantarme un poco se me ve hasta el alma!' _FUERA DE...

Voz: VENGAN TODOS! HA SUCEDIDO ALGO INCREÍBLE!

Risa/Hao: eeh? (Ô.ó)

Hao: Vamos! se pone de pie

Risa (O/O... xD!): Claro, pero primero ponte la toalla _'Que lindo cuerpo tiene...' (_N/a: ejem, ejem, no me maten por poner ese pensamiento tan lujurioso! Cualquier mujer pensaría eso (y más aún si tiene 17 años!) si tremendo pedazo de humanidad estuviera ante sus ojos como Dios lo trajo al mundo!)

Hao (Sonríe de forma sexy): ahora quién es la pervertida, se que tengo buen cuerpo, pero no te quedes como tonta mirándome...

Risa(¬/¬): Yo no te estaba mirando... en fin, ponte toalla, y me podrías pasar mi bata? mira hacia cualquier parte menos al rostro de Hao, es difícil no compararla con un tomate maduro (xD!) y Hao también estaba sonrojado, no todos los días alguien te ve enterito... y sin ropa (N/a: baba-baba-baba-baba-y más baba)

Hao: es la blanca que está ahí?

Risa: si, me la puedes pasar?

Hao: toma... (le pasa la bata, el ya se había puesto la toalla alrededor de su cadera...) sabes?sonaría lindo "Risa Asakura", en fin, tonteras que se me vienen a la mente, vamos...

Risa(poniéndose la bata rápidamente): si, vamos... _'Risa Asakura?... qué quiso decir con eso?...'_

(Cuando llegaron al comedor...)

Horo: Tanto que se demoran! (dice al ver llegar a Hao y Risa) qué estuvieron haciendo? (O.O)

Risa(¬¬): Ni se te ocurra pensar raro!

Horo (n.ñU): Yo no pienso...

Akioko: Risa, tu y yo ya hablaremos, me tienes que contar muchas cosas...

Hao: Comiencen a decir de una vez por todas lo tan importante, insectos

Yoh: Yo! Yo! Yo!

Todos: Tu! Tu! Tu!

Yoh: Me!

Todos: Te!

Yoh: Gane!

Hao: dilo de una vez tarado (¬¬)

Yoh: Ya weno hermanito (u.u) mee... (n.n) gané 1 millón de dólares!

Risa(n.n!): Somos millonarios! Siiiii!

Yoh: jijiji no, pienso donar el dinero a la SFD!

Todos: SFD? Qué es eso?

Yoh(n.n): La Sociedad de Fantasmas Desamparados!

Anna(u.ú): y para qué un fantasma querría 1 millón de dólares?

Yoh: Para ser felices! (n.n)

Anna(ù.ú): No donarás ese millón de dólares a esos fantasmas!

Yoh(TT): Por qué no Annita?

Anna(ù.ú#): No les sirve, aparte... quiero ir al Caribe

Todos(OuO): Al Caribe?

Anna: si, y partiré mañana

Risa: Primita hermosa, te acuerdas de que somos de la misma familia?... puedo ir, cierto?

Anna(u.u): Bueno, prepara tus maletas

Hao(¬w¬): Cuñadita linda, te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?

Anna: hace tus maletas, Hao

Yoh: Annita, y yo qué?

Anna: ya, me aburrieron! Irán todos (¬¬)

Todos: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (En ese momento entra Manta, con una gran mochila pero todos se iban a sus habitaciones, así que Manta también se fue)

Anna: hagan sus... dónde están todos? (O.O) (mira a todos lados, pero todos estaban arreglando sus maletas)

(En la habitación de Yoh...)

Yoh: jijijiji! Caribe...

Annaentrando: ejem, ejem...

Yoh: Annita! (sonríe) ven...

(En la habitación de Horo y Len...)

Horo: si! Encontraré una linda novia en el Caribe!

Len(¬¬): tienes 18 años y jamás has tenido novia... qué fracasado (u.u)

(En la habitación de Tamao, Akioko y Pilika)

Tamao: Creo que será una excelente oportunidad para... declararle mi amor a...

Akioko: Quién es tu amor? (Ô.o) _'Que no sea Horo, ni Hao! Por favor!'_

Pilika: Qué obvio! Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?...

Tamao: Creo que el señorito Yoh si lo invitó a ir al Caribe, es su amigo, después de todo...

Akioko: Pero de quién hablas Tamao?

Tamao: pues... de...

(En la habitación de Chocolove y Manta)

Manta: aaaaCHÚ! Alguien está hablando de mi...

Chocolove: Dónde estuviste todo el día hombre!

Manta: estuve en la biblioteca...

(De vuelta en la Habitación de Tamao, Akioko y Pilika)

Akioko: Y quién es ese?

Pilika: El enano que entró justo cuando nos ibamos...

Tamao: tal vez sea enano... pero es tan lindo (¬)

Akioko/Pilika: está loca (u.u)

(En la Habitación de Ryu)

Ryu: _'Yo me voy a buscar mi lugar favorito, junto con Billy' (_Pensaba mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la pensión dejando una carta encima de la mesa del comedor) (N/a: Qué mala soy con Ryu xD!)

(En la habitación de Hao y Risa...)

Risa(Con pijama y acostándose): Buenas noches Hao, que... tengas dulcesbosteza sueños...

Hao: buenas noches... tu igual...

(2 horas después...)

·----·----· Hao's PoV ·----·----·

_Ya son las 3 de la madrugada y aún no puedo dormir, hay un pensamiento que me perturba la mente, pero... cómo poder comprobarlo... hace rato ya que estoy pensando que Risa se parece bastante a esa niña que conocí cuando era pequeño, no recuerdo como se llamaba y eso si que complica las cosas... sobre todo si desde que jamás la he vuelto a ver uno se pregunta cómo estará, dónde, cómo será, etc... esas preguntas perduraron en mi mente después de que jamás la volví a ver... claro, ella también podía ver los espíritus por lo que me imaginé que podría ser shamán... en fin, ella se parece tanto... no he podido dejar de imaginarme cosas extrañas en mi cabeza... algunas algo pervertidas... (_N/a: xD! jajajaja recuerden que: 1. Hao es hombre 2. tiene 18 años 3. puede ser que haya tenido muchas mujeres, así que dudo que sea virgen xD! y 4...) _creo que esos pensamientos lujuriosos se me vienen a la mente ya que hace rato ya que escucho ruiditos extraños que provienen de la habitación de mi cuñada y de Yoh... (_N/a: Yoh y Anna ya tienen 18 años ¬¬!) Están en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quieran xD _pero en todo caso Risa hace rato ya que se mueve como si estuviera pateando algo, y dice muy suavemente "dejenme en paz, suéltenme"... qué estará soñando?... decidí acercarme a ella por si acaso despertara con miedo... yo podría abrazarla... ejem, ejem¿desde cuándo pienso esas tonteras? Desde que la vi sin ropa en las aguas termales, jujujuju... eh... bueno, continúo con la narración... me acerqué a ella y pude ver que su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba frío, tenía una cara de pánico increíble..._

_Risa: No! Déjenme en paz! Por favor! Yo no les he hecho nada... (seguía diciendo en voz baja) dejenme! AUXILIOOOOO! (despertó de golpe con cara de horror y muy agitada, por lo que pude ver, estaba llorando)_

_-Risa, Risa, estás bien? Qué te pasó?_

_Risa: Ha-Hao?... Hao... (se puso a llorar de repente y yo no supe reaccionar de otra forma que no sea abrazándola)_

_-Risa, que sucede? Qué soñaste? – le decía como en un susurro mientras acariciaba su pelo, claro está que el mío es más lindo, pero el suyo... es tan suave y huele rico... como a fresa..._

_Risa(se separó de mi): lo-lo siento... y-yo... tuve un mal sueño... si, eso, un mal... sueño, solo eso..._

_-No mientas (¬¬)- entonces vi sus ojos, se veía tan indefensa, sus ojos reflejaban un miedo inexplicable y entonces sentí unas ganas de protegerla..._

_Risa: Ha-Hao... p-porqué... me miras... a-así?_

_No sé el motivo, pero la tomé por la cintura, no pensé en nada en ese momento, sólo la veía a ella, cerré mis ojos y... _

Fin Capítulo 1!

N/a:

Holaaaaa! ojalá les guste mi Fic! y si no... no me importa porque igual seguiré subiendo capítulos ¬¬! ojalá que dejen Reviews! aunke sea para decirme lo mal que escribo xD!

Un saludito a Akioko ;D! y a Yui )

también a todos los fanáticos de Shaman King!

Pd: Risa Nakamura soy yop:P


	2. Cap 2!

Hola a Todos! )! espero que se encuentren muy bien! y pues... aki les dejo el segundo cap de "Fortuitos"! Gozenlo!

Pd: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen :...(! (ya kisiera yo xD)

Pd2: Risa Nakamura, es Uzume Arisawa, en otras palabras, YO... Akioko es una amiga mia.

·----------·----------·------------·---------·-------------·------------------·------------·

Capítulo 2: El viaje al Caribe. Recuerdos Dolorosos... Estamos Perdidos.

La acerqué lentamente hacia mi cuerpo, mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados y la abracé con fuerza, ella correspondió mi abrazo...

_Risa: Muchas gracias... Hao... (Lo dijo en un susurro en mi oído, que me hizo estremecerme)_

_La abracé con aún más fuerza, sentir su calidez y su cuerpo tan puro me hizo sentir una antigua sensación, esa que sólo el primer amor produce, es extraño estar tan cerca de una mujer que me hace sentir así..._

_Risa: Hao... (aún la tenía abrazada, creo que con mucha fuerza xD)... tengo... un... antojo de Chocolate _(N/a: xD! sorry por poner semejante estupidez, pero según estudios el chocolate le sirve a las mujeres para saciar sus "deseos" sexuales... o más bien dicho, los impulsos xD)

_-Cho... Chocolate?... y para qué quieres eso?..._

_Risa: Eh... bueeeeeno... es que... tengo un antojo y punto (¬¬)_

_-Vamos por un chocolate (u.u) – Cómo es que me puede convencer tan pronto? Si hubiera sido otra persona... le hubiera quemado la cara... _

_Risa: y que tal si nos bañamos en las aguas? _

_-A esta hora? (Ô.ó) 'es una gran oportunidad...'_

_Risa: Sí!... bueno! Vamos!_

_Se puso de pie dejando ver sus hermosas piernas (ella usaba una camisola) mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abre lentamente... _

_Risa(se dio vuelta, y me quedó viendo): Qué te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?... vamos! _

_Me puse de pie y me levanté, siguiéndola de muy cerca, le tomé la mano, no sé el motivo del porqué lo hice, sin embargo ella no retiró su mano de entre las mías... caminamos un rato procurando no meter mucho ruido... entramos en la cocina y registramos hasta el último cajón buscando el bendito chocolate, hasta que lo encontramos en la nevera, luego nos dirigimos a los baños (claro que ella se fue a la habitación para ponerse una bata y quitarse la ropa TOT), luego nos metimos a las aguas, la temperatura estaba mucho más rica que en la tarde..._

_Risa: mira! Para que esta vez no seas tan pervertido viene prevenida (se comienza a sacar la bata, mientras lo único que pensaba yo era... 'Para que estar prevenida? Acaso ella quiere "ESO"... y trajo preservativos?') (_N/a: esta mente taaanpervertida de mi querido Hao u.ú_) mira! Me puse traje de baño! XD_

-Aaaaah... – Creo que la miré con cara de perro hambriento porque realmente se veía... "apetecible" (N/a: xD!) y se metió al agua inmediatamente

_Risa: bueno... quiero que me hables de ti (n.n)_

_-Eh... está bien... te contaré lo que quieras preguntar..._

_Risa: bueno... cuántas mujeres has tenido?_

_-(O.O) Eehhmmm... poooocas... si, pocas... (N/a: ni el se cree xD!)_

_Risa: Mentiroso! (¬w¬)_

_-Yo no miento! (ò.ó) 'bueno si, pero no le voy a decir tal cosa'_

_Risa: Si! Cómo no! (¬w¬)_

_Y así continuamos hablando toda la noche, creo que nos acostamos a las 6 de la mañana, estaba muerto de sueño, pero creo que fue un segundo después cuando escuché a mi cuñada gritar "LEVÁNTENSE! SE NOS VA EL BARCO" y me levanté en un dos por tres, me vestí y salí corriendo..._

_·----·----·Fin Hao's PoV·----·----·_

Risa: hasta que por fin te levantas! (xD)

Hao(o.o): hace cuánto estás despierta?

Risa: Eh... digamos que una... media hora...

Hao: no dormiste nada?

Risa: en realidad... tengo mucho sueño! (bosteza)... pero no importa (u.u)... es hora de irse o se nos irá el barco!

Anna: Vámos, Yoh, apúrate (ya estaba en la puerta)

Yoh (Con un montón de maletas): si Annita!

(Afuera los esperaba una limosina enviada por la familia Tao, todos subieron apretujándose adentro)

Horo: Chocolove quita tu trasero de mi cara!

Choco: qué tienen de malo mis pompitas?

Len: Dónde está mi mano? (O.o?) está en algo blandito

Akioko: Len! Saca tu mano de ahí! Me estas tocando el trasero! (Ò/Ó)

Risa(Ô.ô): Sobre quién estoy sentada?

Manta(con la cara azul): sobre mi!

Risa(O.o): waaaaaa! Lo siento niñito!

Manta(¬¬): tengo 18 años! Más respeto (¬¬)

Horo: Han pasado ya cuatro años y has crecido 10 centímetros (xD) y sigues igual de enano!

Manta(¬¬): han sido 10,5! Y por lo menos crecí! No cómo tu que no has conseguido novia! (xD)

Hao: Que fracasado! (xD)

Len: Lo mismo digo...

Horo: Qué crueles (TToTT)

(Y así entre comentarios y lloriqueos de Horito el bonito, llegaron al puerto, dónde se alzaba un gran barco parecido al "Titanic" pero no tan grande, todos tomaron sus maletas y entre carreras para llegar primero al barco, subieron las escaleras...)

Choco(asomándose por la borda): Miren chicos! En el agua está Bob Esponja!

Todos(O.o asomándose a la borda): Dónde? Dónde!

Choco(xD): si que son tontos! (xD)

Todos(pegándole a Chocolove): tonto! (¬¬)

Yoh(TTOTT): Yo que quería ver a Bob Esponja!

Risa: bueno chicos! Yo me voy a mi habitación... para... cambiarme de ropa y tirarme en la piscina!

Pilika: Yo también quiero ir a la piscina!

Akioko: Espérenme! Qué yo también tengo calor! (todos parten a sus habitaciones a ponerse el traje de baño)

(Ya cuando todos salen y están en la piscina...)

Risa(tirándose al agua): Esto si que es vida! (O)

Horo: a que encuentro novia! (mirando de forma rara al montón de mujeres, ya bastante grandes, tomando sol)

Chica(¬¬): deja de mirarme puerco espín

Horo(TTTT): por eso digo que calladito me veo más bonito

Len: si, mejor cállate puítas...

Yoh(n.n): jijijiji, qué divertidos son ustedes...

Voz: Yoh, qué gusto encontrarte... no esperaba verte, después de tanto tiempo...

Yoh(Ô.ó): eeh?... (mira hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, era un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y tez muy pálida) Fausto!

Todos(menos Risa): Hola Fausto! (n.n)

(Risa palideció de golpe, tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo común, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, bajó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, se tomó la cabeza con las manos con una desesperación increíble...)

Risa: NOO! MI CABEZA! DEMONIOS! AAAH! MI CABEZAA! (se puso de pie rápidamente, intentando salir corriendo, aunque perdía el equilibrio con facilidad)

Hao: Risa! (salió corriendo detrás de ella y le tomó el brazo)

Risa: DEJAME EN PAZ! MALDITA SEA! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! (Ella retira su brazo con brusquedad mientras sale corriendo de ahí, dejando a Hao atrás, aunque este no duda mucho y la persigue)

Chica(que miraba de reojo a Risa alejarse): _'otra vez está con sus ataques... creo que su recuperación va rápidamente...'_

(((En la piscina...)))

Yoh: creo que yo también iré a ver que le sucede a Risa... (o.o)

Anna: No Yoh, esto es algo en lo que tu no podrás ayudar, vengan, les contaré lo sucedido...

(((En la proa...)))

Hao: Risa, qué te sucede? (acercándose a ella lentamente...)

Risa(se da vuelta y observa a Hao): Hao... perdóname por gritarte así...

Hao: claro que te perdono... pero qué te pasó? (le dice acercándose cada vez más a ella...)

Risa: no sé si deba contártelo... tal vez no me creerías...

Hao: somos amigos... (esto lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia) cuéntame...

Risa(tomando aire): lo que sucede es que...

·---·---·---··FlasH BacK··---·---·---·

(Se ve a Risa a los 13 años, luchando en un cementerio contra un tipo alto, muy delgado, tez sumamente pálida, cabello rubio, ojos azules y mirada de locura...)

Tipo: JAJAJAJA ya verás! Te voy a matar!

Risa: Jamás lo harás Fausto VIII! Recibe mi ataque! (Risa se acerca a Fausto, intentando atacarlo pero este la golpea en el brazo derecho)

Fausto: NYAHAHAHAHA ahora te he roto el brazo! Estás débil, con el brazo derecho roto y tu pierna izquierda también, además que tus poderes están muy debilitados... ahora tu te convertirás en mi experimento!

(En ese instante aparecen cuatro esqueletos que toman a Risa de las extremidades, la tiran sobre una cruz de piedra bastante grande y la atan con cadenas)

Risa: Suéltame! Te ordeno que me sueltes! Maldita sea!

Fausto(de pronto sus manos comienzan a brillar con una luz verde, mientras mete su mano en el pecho de la chica, atravesando su piel): ooh! Qué interesante, el corazón, qué tal si lo paramos un segundo? Qué podría suceder?

Risa: No te atrevas! (y en ese momento ella ve llegar a un chico que intenta atacar a Fausto, era un chico de cabellos largos e iba rodeado de fuego, pero esa imagen se va oscureciendo poco a poco...)

·---·---·---··Fin Flash Back··---·---·---·

Risa: desde ahí que no recuerdo nada más, estuve tres meses en estado de coma y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y al lado mío una joven que me dijo que me había encontrado en el suelo de un cementerio, con mi pierna y mi brazo rotos e inconsciente, también me dijo que me había estado cuidando... pero... yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ni recordaba mi nombre, en otras palabras, estoy con amnesia...

Hao: Cómo que estás, pero si ya recuperaste la memoria!

Risa(u.u): Te equivocas... aún tengo lagunas mentales, no recuerdo cosas de mi pasado, ni siquiera recordaba a Anna hasta hace unos 3 años atrás cuando mis padres me dijeron que ella vendría a visitarme... entiendes, por eso reaccioné de esa forma, al recordar su voz... su rostro... en como... es como si aún sintiera su aliento, sus manos... es una sensación... horrible...

Hao(abrazándola): Tranquila Risa, yo estoy contigo...

Risa(correspondiéndole el abrazo): gracias... eres como mi ángel... mi querido ángel... Ah! Mi Cabeza! No otra vez! (separa a Hao de su cuerpo, mientras se toma la cabeza y un montón de recuerdos invaden su mente otra vez, imágenes de un pequeño niño que la abrazaba y ella diciendo con su voz "eres como mi ángel... mi querido y amado ángel...")

Hao: Risa! Por favor, dime que estás bien!

Risa(mira a Hao con una mirada de cómo si recién lo ubiera reconocido): Tu!...aaah!... nooo... no puede ser... tu eres... tu eres...

Hao: soy Hao, Risa, qué te sucede?

Anna(llegando con Yoh y todos los demás): creo que es momento de que Risa descanse, ya hablarán ustedes dos, ha recordado demasiadas cosas por hoy... (toma a Risa del brazo y se la lleva a su habitación)

Fausto: yo... realmente no recordaba lo que le hice, yo no lo sabía... estoy muy arrepentido...

Horo: de que fue bien feo! Fue turbio, horrendo, muy feo! Y ma' encima la dejaste en coma y con amnesia!

Hao: así que ella... ella era...

Fausto: si, la que tu salvaste esa vez, cuando casi me matas (xD)

(Fueron pasando los días, todo parecía solucionado, con la excepción de que Risa no le hablaba a Fausto, él ya se había disculpado con ella... y con mayor frecuencia recordaba cosas de su pasado, había amistades que iban creciendo, al parecer daba la impresión que pudiera resultar algo más, cómo la de Akioko y Horo-Horo, había veces en las que desaparecían y una vez los pillaron en una situación bastante comprometedora que fue...)

·---·---·---··FlasH BacK··---·---·---·

Akioko en la proa del barco, con los brazos estirados, haciendo una cruz con su cuerpo y Horo-Horo detrás de ella sujetándole los brazos, cómo en la película "Titanic" (N/a: xDDDDDD! Que romántico!)

Akioko(n/n): siempre quise hacer esto, es cómo en esa película...

Horo: es divertido!... jamás pensé estar con una linda chica así (lo dice en ese tono tan sexy que mata a cualquier mujer!)

Hao: uuuuyy! Miren dónde los venimos a pillar tortolitos!

Chocolove(xD): les faltó el besito pue'!

Horo(TTOTT): es que nunca podré estar en paz?

·---·---·---··Fin FlasH BacK··---·---·---·

(Cosas así sucedieron, entre otras tonteras del grupo, cómo cuando Chocolove dijo un chiste tan fome que...)

Chocolove: les tengo un nuevo chiste!

Risa(nOn): Cuál sería?... Cueeeeentalo! Cueeeentalo!

Chocolove: ustedes saben de dónde viene el Salami?

Yoh: no sé... viene de los Salamis? (N/a: xD)

Chocolove: Nooo! Viene de Arabia! Por que allí los árabes dicen "Salami, Salami" (hace de esas reverencia para alabar algo)

Risa/Pilika(xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD): jajajajajaaja! Que bueno el chiste!

Hao/Horo/Len(u.úU): Ahora si que te mato! (y salieron persiguiendo a Chocolove)

(Y entre muchas otras cosas más, esta estupidez sucedió... pero un día...)

Risa: Tengo ganas de ir a la disco! (nOn)

Tamao: bailar hace bien, señorita Risa

Chocolove: hay que mover el esqueleto! Y bailar el baile de las pompaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (se escuchó un ruido muy feo y el barco se estremeció)

Hao: Qué fue eso? (O.o)

Risa: No lo sé...

Señor(sale corriendo y gritando como cerdo en carnicería): SE UNDE EL BARCO! SE VA A UNDIR EL BARCO! EXPLOTARON LOS MOTORES!

Risa(TTTT): Waaaaa! No quiero morir tan joven!

Hao: no moriremos! Yo te salvaré... Risa?... Risa? (ô.O)

Risa(sale corriendo hacia la proa del barco): Hay que hacer cómo cuando se undió el "Titanic" sujetarse de la proa!

(Hao y todos los de la manada corriendo hacia la proa)

Hao: usemos nuestro poderes para salvarnos! ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO! (aparece el espíritu de fuego y todos los de la manada se subieron al espíritu de fuego) Vámonos Chinito!

Len: Debo ir en busca de alguien! Espérenme aquí! Basón y yo traeremos las cósas! (al cabo de unos minutos Len trae un montón de maletas y junto a él una chica desconocida... se sube al espíritu de Fuego, junto con la chica y las maletas también las suben)

Hao: Espíritu de Fuego! Llévanos a la isla más cercana! (Se forma un remolino negro y desaparecen...)

Risa(TTOTT): me mareo!

Hao: Llegamos! (después de mucho esperar, caen al suelo y se ven rodeados de naturaleza y de una playa con un mar hermoso) Dónde estamos?

Anna(O.o): Alguien conoce esta isla?

Risa: esta isla... es una isla virgen... en otras palabras... ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!...

Fin Cap 2!

·--·-----------·-------------·--------------·--------------·-----------·--------------·--·

N/a:

Actulizaré lo más pronto posible!. Saludos a Ely! a Yui, Akioko y a los que dejaron su review en el cap anterior! PORFIS! REVIEWS! NO LES CUESTA NADA XD!

Abayo!


	3. Ai Sasaki Verdades

Hola! aquí les dejo el cap 3 de "Fortuitos" que va dedicado el personaje de Ai Sasaki a Ely! que es una gran persona y le agradesco un montón su apoyo y que siga mi fic n.n! muchísimas gracias a todos! ojalá les guste el capítulo!

·---------·-----------·---------·-----------·--------------·---------·----------·---·--·-·

Capítulo 3: Ai Sasaki. Verdades...

Hao(O.o): No podemos estar perdidos! Imagínate las miles de mujeres que me deben estar buscando!

Risa(u.ú): Entonces para qué viniste... si dejaste a tus novias solas (esto lo dice con cierta nostalgia)

Yoh(n.n): jijiji es mi idea o Risa está un poco triste? (o.o)

Anna(¬¬): Tu mejor cállate...

Hao: Saben lo que pienso?

Todos(o.o): noooo!

Hao: creo que... cómo esta isla es virgen... hay que perpetuar la especie! Así que todos los "machos" búsquense una "hembra"!

(Todos los hombres corriendo de un lado para otro, Yoh toma a Anna, Len toma a la chica misteriosa, Hao toma a Risa, Horo-Horo corre con Chocolove de un lado para otro hasta que Chocolove toma a Pilika, y Horo decide tomar a Akioko, Tamao se sube arriba de Manta y todos como enfermos corren de un lado para otro...)

Anna(¬¬): Paren! (¬¬) parecen tarados! Yoh! Bájame!

Yoh(TTOTT): Si Annita... (Yoh baja a Anna)

Horo: Y qué haremos para salir de aquí? (O.O)

Akioko: No lo sé (u.u) pero mis tarados hermanos no se golpean solos! (ò.ó) (con su mano abre un portal dimensional y aparece una cabeza pelirroja) Tarado! (le pega un manotazo y luego cierra el portal) bueno... creo que esto lo haré todos los días (u.u)

Todos(excepto Risa): o.o...

Risa: yo creo que deberíamos explorar la isla... (dice forcejeando con Hao para poder bajarse y este no la quería soltar) yo iré a buscar algo de agua y a ver si encuentro algo de civilización por estos lados... no sé ustedes...

Akioko: Yo también voy, vamos Horo?

Horo: Bueno (n.n)

Chica: Yo... también quiero ir...

Yoh(O.o): Tú de adónde apareciste? (o.O) (Dice mirando a la chica, que era alta, más o menos 1.62, de tez un poco tostada, pelo castaño, ojos marrones medios negros y delgada, era una joven de apariencia elegante y a la vez, fuerte y dulce...)

Chica: disculpen... no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ai Sasaki y...

Hao: hola linda, mi nombre es Hao Asakura y soy el más sexy...

Risa: _'no sé por qué motivo me siento tan triste...'_

Len(ù.ú): Lo siento imbécil, pero ella es mi novia (toma a Ai por la cintura y la jala contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva)

Ai(sonríe de forma dulce y un poco sonrojada): Es un gusto conocerte Hao...

Risa: Ai! Ai Sasaki?... pero si tú eres la chica que me salvó!... No puede ser! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Que feliz me siento de verte!

Ai: hasta que al fin te das cuenta de que era yo... (n.n)

Risa: Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?

Ai: Pues... muy simple, Len y yo llevamos 4 años juntos, así que él me dijo que iría al Caribe y que si quería ir con él para que pasáramos un tiempo juntos... entonces yo acepté y entonces fue cuando te vi... y me di cuenta de que no te había devuelto tus recuerdos!

Todos(O.o): Sus Recuerdos?

Ai: Exacto... Yo tengo algo así como un "don" para recolectar los recuerdos de las personas que pierden la memoria o con enfermedades psicológicas relacionadas con lo cronológico, y cuando te encontré, antes de que perdieras tus memorias totalmente, saqué tus recuerdos y los guardé, claro que habían unos tan borrosos... que se perdieron...

Risa: Y puedes devolvérmelos? (lo dijo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos) (N/a: xD! piensen, años sin una memoria, y por fin recuperar los recuerdos... eso es único!)

Ai: Por supuesto! Aunque prefiero que ciertas cosas las descubras por ti misma... (observa a Anna de reojo, claro que como Risa es tan distraída, ni lo nota...)

Anna: Risa, Qué no ibas a ver la isla? (¬¬)

Risa: Si pero... quiero recuperar mis recuerdos... los dolores de cabeza son insoportables!...

Anna: Después verás eso, creo que sería mejor que fueras a explorar esta isla...

Horo: Por cierto... Hermana... (mira a Pilika) no era que a ti te gustaba Len? (Ô.o)

Pilika(Ô.ó): Len? (xD!) Para nada! Sólo es mi mejor amigo! (xD)

Yoh: pero si siempre te preocupabas por él...

Pilika(XDDD): Porque es mi amigo, además... Chocolove y yo llevamos una relación hace 2 años... (se acerca al ya mencionado y le toma la mano)

Todos(los que no sabían de la relación): Mentiiiiiiiiiiiiira!

Chocolove: es verdad pue'! yo y la campana menor de Hoto-Hoto llevamos 2 años! Ya vamos pal' tercero!

Horo(TTOTT): no puede ser! Todos tienen una novia menos yo! (TTOTT)

Risa(u.u)¿Cómo yo jamás he tenido novio y no me quejo?

Hao(O.o): En serio?

Risa(u.u): Si...

Yoh(o.o): En serio, En serio?

Risa(u.ú): Si...

Chocolove: En serio, en serio, en serio?

Risa(ù.ú#): SIIIIII! Y ya déjense de humillarme! (ò.ó)

Hao: Pero cómo es eso? (Ô.o)

Risa: es una larga historia (u.u)... ya ahora, con su permiso, me voy a explorar esta isla... (sale caminando muy deprisa y a pasos algo inseguros y se mete entre los árboles...) _'No quiero ni pensar lo que debe estar pasando por la mente de Hao en este momento... pero que cosas me pongo a pensar! Si yo y Hao no somos nada... y jamás lo seremos... qué tristeza...'_

Hao: Yo creo que voy a buscar algo para construir cualquier cosa parecida a un fuerte... en fin... ustedes hagan algo para sobrevivir... (también se mete entre los árboles, pero en una dirección diferente a la de Risa) _'Risa... ahora entiendo porque siempre preferías que hablara de mí... y nunca que habláramos de ti...'_

Yoh: Annita... qué tal si vamos a buscar alimentos o algo así?

Anna: Todos caminen o quieren que haga mi técnica especial? Todos busquen alimentos y cosas para construir algo parecido a una casa! (en un dos por tres todos van en busca de lo que necesitan...)

((En otro lugar...))

Se ve a Risa saltando de rama en rama, entre los numerosos árboles que se divisan, la naturaleza en "la isla virgen" es mucha, hay una variedad de animales muy grande y la tierra parece rica para poder cosechar vegetales, Risa se detiene en una árbol muy grande, y cerca de él se divisaba una cascada de agua dulce de un verde esmeralda, ella se baja del árbol con algo de dificultad, se acerca a la orilla del agua y bebe un poco...

Risa(n.n): Qué rica y dulce! Será un gran descubrimiento (n.n)

Hao(¬u¬): Querrás decir el gran descubrimiento del bello HAO... (dice saliendo del agua...)

Risa(¬¬): Eh? Qué haces TU en MI casacada? (¬n¬)

Hao(n.n): yo la descubrí

Risa(¬¬): claro, yo me voy, de seguro vienes a burlarte de mi... (lo dice mientras se gira y camina en dirección a los árboles...)

Hao: No! Espera! Debemos hablar... (se pone de pie y la sigue...)

Risa(se gira hacia Hao): Hablar de qué?

Hao: Por qué jamás me dijiste cosas tuyas?... se supone que somos buenos amigos...

Risa: ya déjame en paz! Sólo quiero esta sola... (se sube a un árbol... pero antes mira a Hao)... tal vez deberías buscar una salida, tus miles de chicas te están buscando, no? (luego salta hacia otro árbol, desapareciendo y dejando a Hao con la palabra en la boca...)

Hao:_ 'Esto está mal... creo que digo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que pienso... o siento... Qué puedo hacer ahora?... Risa ni quiere hablar conmigo...'_

((En el cerrito de la Isla))

Ai: Len... creo que las cosas podrían empeorar... (dice mirando a su chico que venía adelante de ella)

Len: No te preocupes Ai... Todo va a salir bien, aprovechemos el tiempo juntos... (le dice mientras la abraza tiernamente y deposita en los labios de la chica un dulce beso que fue correspondido)

Ai: Len, busquemos alimentos y luego pasaremos un tiempo juntos... pero antes debo hablar con Anna... ella deberá darme su autorización para devolverle la memoria a Risa... en realidad... me da mucha tristeza de que aún no sepa muchas cosas...

Len: Tranquila... todo saldrá bien... además... cualquier cosa que suceda, yo estaré ahí para protegerte!... (La abraza)

Ai(¬¬): Cómo si no supiera protegerme! Cuántas veces te he dicho que sé defenderme yo solita?

Len(u.ú): Ay! No empieces... tú sabes que lo digo porque te amo (u/ú)

Ai: Yo también te amo, pero recuerda que yo SI te pude vencer en las finales del torneo del Shaman King (¬¬) así que sé defenderme yo solita...

Len(¬¬): Pero y si Hao te ataca? (Ô.o)

Ai(¬¬): Hao me derrotó hace tiempo (¬¬)... eso no quiere decir que me vuelva a atacar... recuerda que dentro de mi tengo las memorias de Risa y ella...

Len: si, lo sé (u.u) igual me preocupo... por ti...

Ai(n/n): Vamos, no seas tan preocupado!... aunque así te ves sexy (¬u¬)

((En la playa))

Se ven a Chocolove, Pilika, Yoh y Anna que construyen o intentan costruir una "casa"...

Anna(tomando sol): Yoh, Chocolove, más vale que se apuren!

Pilika(también tomando sol): Si, Chocolatito, apúrense!

Choco/Yoh(TTOTT): Ay!

((En otro lugar...))

Una chica de cabello corto y rosa caminaba lentamente al lado de un joven de no muy alta estatura, ambos no se miraban y la chica estaba un poco sonrojada, mientras recorrían una parte de la isla y se encontraron diversas variedades de vegetales y de animales, aunque sólo se hablaban para eso...

Tamao(un poco sonrojada): Joven Manta... yo... yo... quería decirle... algo muy... importante...

Manta(la mira)¿Qué me tienes que decir Tamao, por lo que veo parece algo muy importante (le dedica una de esas lindas sonrisas que sólo él puede dar produciendo en la chica un estremecimiento y que se sonrojara aún más)

Tamao: Lo que sucede es que... hace tiempo... yo... siento que...

Manta(o.o?): eh?

Tamao: Joven Manta... yo a usted... yo a usted... LO AMO!

((Con Risa...))

La chica saltaba de árbol en árbol, mientras que una sensación la invadía por completo, esa sensación que más de una vez hemos sentido... la sensación de los celos, inseguridad... amor... aunque este último no estaba muy definido, ya que mucha gente tiende a confundir en amor con amistad... o viceversa, son sensaciones que por lo menos a mi... no me gustan nada... bueno, la chica decide sentarse en uno de los árboles más altos y con ramas muy grandes...

Risa:_ 'Maldición... no puedo explicarme el motivo de mis sentimientos... por qué rayos tenía que ser todo tan difícil?... Hao es mi "mejor amigo"... amigo... que palabra más dolorosa... Ay! Ya no sé ni lo que siento... no debería haber venido... me he revuelto más la cabeza de lo que ya la tenía... y él... con su simpatía... con su maldita belleza... Ay! Demonios... no otra vez...' _(junta sus rodillas y pone su cabeza sobre ellas) _'Ay Hao!... porqué me está pasando esto?...' _(De repente, a su mente viene un recuerdo... es el recuerdo de ella, a los 11 años, en la misma posición y sobre un árbol, era muy de noche y entre las sombras aparece un chico de cabellos largos, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, se sube al árbol y la abraza, consolándola...) _'Me duele... tanto la cabeza... que me cuesta hasta... pensar...' _(toma su cabeza con las manos y se mueve desenfrenadamente sobre la rama del árbol, pero inesperadamente tropieza y cae hacia el suelo... pero cae sobre unos arbustos, produciéndole unos cuántos rasguños...)

En ese momento, una pareja se acerca a la joven...

Voz1: Risa, Risa... estás bien?...

Voz2: Akioko... creo que voy a llamar a los demás, Risa se encuentra en mal estado...

Akioko: Anda Horo, yo cuidaré de ella... y si ves a Hao en el camino dile que venga inmediatamente...

Horo(empezando a correr): Claro! (Grita mientras se pierde en la inmensa vegetación de la isla...)

Akioko: Risa... despierta... por favor... (le dice medio zamarreando a la chica)

Ai(llegando a toda prisa con Len): Akioko! Qué le sucedio... a... Risa? (decía medio agitada)

Akioko: No lo sé, de repente, cuando veníamos con Horo, se empezó a sujetar la cabeza y a moverse desenfrenadamente sobre el árbol y finalmente tropezó y antes de que pudiésemos llegar, cayó a estos arbustos desde muy alta altura...

Len: Primero debemos revisarla para ver si tiene algún hueso roto... (los tres se dedicaron un breve momento para divisar algún hueso roto o algo muy perjudicial para su salud, por suerte, no tenía nada malo...)

Ai: Maldición! Esto es por mi culpa... debí haberle devuelto sus recuerdos en la mañana... pero Anna me lo tenía prohibido... Oh! Miren! Está reaccionando...

Akioko: Risa?... Risa, me escuchas, estás bien?...

Risa(intentando ponerse de pie): Auch... claro que lo estoy... pero qué me sucedió?...

Akioko: no lo sé... de repente te caíste del árbol...

Risa: Ah! Si... recordé algo... otra vez...

Ai(arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Risa): Risa... creo que es momento de que te devuelva tus recuerdos... pero antes... debemos hablar con Hao...

Risa: Hao, no! Yo no pienso hablar con el, no me pueden obligar!

Akioko(¬¬): Risa, no seas porfiada, ya, ponte de pie, y vamos a dónde Ai dice...

Risa: Si no es por ser porfiada... tan solo... no quiero hablar con Hao... (lo dice como en un triste susurro)

Ai: Risa, si no vas, no te devolveré la memoria...

Akioko: Y creo que yo también tengo guardados algunas cosas que no le gustarían mucho saber a cierta personita...

Risa(¬¬): chantajistas... Len! Ayúdame!

Len(u.u): Lo siento Risa, pero no puedo ayudarte...

Ai: Y bien, Qué dices?...

Risa(u.ú): Está bien... vamos... (los cuatro se encaminan en busca de Hao Asakura...)

((Con Los de la playa...))

Yoh(terminando la "casa", colocando el último clavo...): Por fin vamos a terminar (u.u)

Horo(llega corriendo): Chicos... Risa... se... cayó... de... un... árbol... y... no reacciona... (u.u)

Todos(O.o): QUE?

Horo(toma aire): Que Risa se cayó de un árbol y no reacciona!

Todos(corriendo y agarrando a Horo-Horo quizás de que parte): VAMOS!

((Con Tamao y Manta))

Manta(o/o): Tamao... yo... creo que...

Tamao: Joven Manta, se que usted... jamás corresponderá mis sentimientos... es sólo que... lo que siento por usted es muy fuerte!

Manta: Tamao... yo también...

Yoh(corriendo con todos los de la playa): Manta! Hay que ir a salvar a Risa! (la manada toma a Manta y a Tamao y se los llevan)

((Con Hao...))

Se ve a un muy tranquilo (aparentemente) Hao, sentado en unas rocas, en la orilla de la cascada o vertiente o laguito (lo que sea...), pensando en quizás quién sabe qué cosas aunque sólo la autora sabe y no les piensa decir... ya bueno, si les dice...

Hao:_'Por qué seré tan bueno para meter la pata?..._(N/a: meter la pata cometer muchos errores) _yo no pensé que Risa se podría sentir así... creo que ya me estoy imaginando cosas, Risa? Celosa?... no lo creo... después de todo... ella podría tener al chico que quiera... Ah! Yo, pensando eso?... nah... el gran Hao no se enamora!... Quién dijo que me había enamorado?... nadie! Porque la mujer que más he amado... no la he vuelto a ver... ya hace tantos años...'_

Ai(interrumpiendo a Hao de sus pensamientos): Hao!

Hao(¬¬): Quién interrumpió mis pensamientos? Le quemaré su maldita cara!

Risa(saliendo detrás de Ai, Len y Akioko): Fui yo... yo interrumpí tus pensamientos... adelante, quémame... (mirando a Hao directamente a los ojos)

Hao: Para qué dices que te queme, si sabes bien que no lo haré? (¬/¬)

Risa(¬¬): ya mejor cállate... y yo que me le voy!... (se da vuelta... y estaba dispuesta a irse)

Akioko(¬¬): tu te quedas Risa (la sujeta del brazo)

Risa: por eso digo que mejor me quedo (n.ñU)

Ai: Hao, necesito que tu y Risa estén frente a mi... los dos, por favor...

Risa(O.o): Qué? Y para qué?

Ai(¬¬): Quieres recuperar tu memoria o no? (¬¬)

Risa(¬n¬): si, pero no estoy dispuesta a ponerme frente a ti, y junto a mi, Hao

Akioko(¬¬): Riiiisaaaa...

Risa(u.u): ya bueno, pero si algo malo me pasa, ustedes se las verán conmigo... (camina hacia Ai, y se pone frente a ella...)

Hao(¬u¬): yo también voy... _'Qué entretenido (¬u¬)' _

Ai: Bueno, Anna tal vez no me perdone, pero creo que es necesario que Risa recupere totalmente su memoria... bien, abrácense...

Risa(o.o?): Espera, no entendí bien... qué yo haga qué?

Ai(¬¬): Lo que escuchaste, que se abracen, ahora!

Hao/Risa: Ya weno, pero no se enoje! (ambos se abrazan, más bien dicho, Hao la abraza)

Ai(se acerca a ambos): Risa, ojalá que estés feliz después de tener tus recuerdos otra vez en tu mente... (pone su mano en la frente de la chica y desde su cuerpo comienzan a salir hilos de un color verdoso claro, que se enrollan alrededor de su brazo y terminan en la frente de Risa, esta cierra sus ojos, al cabo de 5 minutos ya todo había terminado...)

Risa(abriendo sus ojos): Estos... estos son mis recuerdos?...

Ai(u.u): si... (dice algo cansada, Len se acerca a ella y pasa su brazo sobre el hombre de Ai) fue un proceso cansador... toda una vida... devuelta a su dueña...

Risa: Y para que... me tenía que abrazar a Hao?...

Ai: para que... vamos... ustedes deben hablar...

Risa: No, yo... me iré a descansar... aún me duele el cuerpo por la caída de ese árbol... (se retira lentamente, y desaparece entre los árboles...)

Hao: creo que yo también me iré... (también se va, pero toma un rumbo diferente al de Risa)

Horo(llegando con los demás de la manada): Ya los traje!... dónde está Risa? (o.o?)

Akioko(u.u): Risa se fue a descansar, es mejor no molestarla...

Anna: Pero que le sucedió?

Ai(u.u): se cayó de un árbol porque había recuperado otro recuerdo, pero eso no importa mucho, ya que la caída no fue fuerte y de milagro no se quebró ni un hueso, tampoco tiene fracturas... y Anna... le devolví... sus recuerdos... ahora se enterará de muchas cosas...

Anna: entiendo, creo que ella podrá estar tranquila... es mejor así, ella debía recuperar su memoria...

Pilika: Hemos construido una "casita" donde podemos dormir! Porqué no vamos y guardamos lo poco que pudimos salvar del barco?...

Akioko: creo que será lo mejor... Risa y Hao... deben hablar, y Risa... no aparecerá por algún tiempo, pero estará bien, tiene mucho que pensar... ( y la manada se va hacia la playa, dónde estaba la "casa")

((Con Haito...))

Hao(caminando, al parecer sin rumbo):_ 'lo que yo vi en los recuerdos de Risa... era... yo... el niño de esos recuerdos era yo, pero... ahí también ella me ve cuando la salvé de Fausto... pero... yo... yo... la maté... y no sé cómo... pero a la vez la reviví y la dejé abandonada en ese cementerio... no era mi intención matarla... maldición! Maldito Fausto! Si no hubiera esquivado mi ataque... Risa jamás lo hubiera recibido y por lo débil que se encontraba... no la hubiera matado... no puede ser... soy el causante de su muerte y su resurrección...' _(con su mirada perdida, caminaba por cualquier lugar, tropezaba con piedras y ramas, pero no parecía ceder a la realidad...)

((Con Risa...))

Risa(corriendo hacia una cueva que estaba muy bien oculta detrás de una de las espesas cascadas de la isla):_ 'Hao... eras tu... ese niño... el que tanto amé... pero... también me mataste... oh!... qué puedo hacer?... no sé ni lo que pienso y lo que siento... mi querido Hao... Qué será de todo esto ahora?...'_

((En la Playa...))

Akioko(sentada en la orilla de la playa, sola): _'Risa... ojalá encuentres una respuesta... y que no te hundas en la oscura soledad...'_

Horo(acercándose a ella): Akioko... estás pensando en lo que sucedió?...

Akioko(Despertando de sus pensamientos): Eh?... Ah... si... sólo estaba pensando en lo sucedido...

Horo(sentándose al lado de Akioko): Es difícil pensar que Hao por un error haya matado a Risa... pero también la revivió... creo que ella se dará cuenta de que sólo fue un error... que Hao no quiso hacerle nada malo... tranquila...

Akioko(mirando a Horo): Tienes razón... ella se dará cuenta...

Horo(levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Akioko para que esta pudiera levantarse con su ayuda): Vamos! Tenemos que ordenar esta cosa rara llamada "casa"...

Akioko(n.n): Tienes razón, vamos... _'Risa... espero que estés bien...'_ (ambos se van caminando hacia la cabaña)

Y así pasaron los días... no había ni presencia de aviones en el aire, ni barcos en el mar, aunque las cosas no parecían tan malas en esa isla a la que llamaron "Fumbari" según Anna era el nombre adecuado... de lo contrario todos se irían de su pensión, por lo que los presentes aceptaron, Hao volvió dónde los demás mientras que Risa, de noche se juntaba con Akioko que le llevaba ropa y un poco de alimentos ya que ella aún no había decidido regresar por motivos muy obvios, aún no había decidido regresar con los demás... en otras palabras no quería enfrentarse a Hao... aún así todo parecía normal y muy pocas veces se tocaba el tema de "Los recuerdos de Risa", ya sea porque Hao estaba presente o porque Anna lo prohibía...

((2 semanas después...))

Ai(u.u): Aún no nos vienen a buscar (TTOTT)

Akioko: Ya quiero irme! Mis hermanos no se golpean solos...

Anna(¬¬): Ya cállense! Todos me tienen harta con sus alegatos! Cómo si no supiéramos que queremos irnos! TODOS!...

Hao(u.u): Yo voy a caminar por ahí... no tengo muchas ganas de soportarlos... (se va caminando e ingresa a la poblada vegetación...)

(( Con Risa... ))

·----·----·Risa's PoV·----·----·

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que mis recuerdos han regresado... por fin he podido aclarar mi mente... y lo que siento... pero... aún no soy capaz de enfrentar a los chicos a la cara... aún peor, no soy capaz de enfrentar a Hao... he pasado en esta cueva estas últimas dos semanas, he visto a Akioko que constantemente me viene a ver, aunque... Hao no la ha seguido... por lo que creo que no quiere saber nada de mi... me pongo de pie, y decido salir de esta cueva, me dirijo a la entrada y cuán grande es mi sorpresa al ver a Hao sentado en una de las rocas gigantes de la orilla, mirando el agua, no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí... parece tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos... involuntariamente me comienzo a mover con lentitud y sin hacer ningún ruido para salir de la cueva y bajar al agua... lamentablemente piso mal y caigo a ella, aunque no me pasó nada... Hao mira directamente hacia mi... y me queda mirando... yo me quedo ahí, sin moverme ningún milímetro... es increíble cómo su mirada puede hacer sentir de esa manera..._

·----·----·Fin Risa's PoV·----·----·

Hao(mira a Risa): Risa... yo...

Risa(se mete debajo del agua y comienza a nadar en dirección a la que se encuentra Hao... al llegar, saca una parte de su cuerpo del agua, flotando en ella): Hao... hola... tanto tiempo, no?...

Hao(la mira a los ojos): si... bastante sin saber de ti...

Risa(baja la mirada, esquivando los ojos de Hao): Hao... yo... debo decirte algo... aclaré mis pensamientos... y...

Hao(se tira al agua, para estar a la misma altura que ella): Risa, perdóname, yo jamás quise hacerte daño... no era mi intención...

Risa: por favor... cállate y escúchame... yo estuve analizando y pensando mucho durante este último tiempo, de hecho... las dos últimas semanas me las he pasado pensando... y creo que he llegado a una conclusión... creo que lo que hiciste... no fue intencional, tan sólo fue un error, eso lo puedo comprender a la perfección, pero por qué me abandonaste ahí?... me dejaste sola...

Hao: perdóname porfavor... YO JAMÁS QUIZE HACERTE DAÑO!

Risa: YA CÁLLATE! QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE TE PERDONO! NO LO ENTIENDES?

Hao: Risa... (la mira sorprendido)

Risa: JAMÁS SERÍA CAPAZ DE NO DISCULPARTE ALGÚN ERROR... Y A PESAR DE TODO...

Hao: Risa... tranquila...

Risa: A PESAR DE TODO... (toma aire y se sonroja de sobremanera) TE AMO!...

Fin Cap. 3!

N/a:

XD! los dejé con las ganas! XD PORFIS! REVIEWS!


	4. Cap 4! XD

N/a: el romanticismo... no es lo mío xD! así que no enojen... si no les gusta el capi...

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos.

Ella dijo que me amaba... que extraña sensación... me siento tan feliz... aunque no soy capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera puedo mover mi cuerpo ni articular una palabra... cómo deseo saber lo que está pensando ella en este momento, sus bellos ojos me expresan tristeza, por qué?... acaso cree que no le correspondo?¿... por qué?, yo la amo, la amo cómo jamás he amado a nadie, me he pasado noches en vela pensando en lo que ella sentía por mí, es tan maravillosa, sus ojos, sus expresiones, su sonrisa, su ser, todo de ella parece una luz en este mundo lleno de oscuridad... para mí...

_Risa: Hao... sé que no me correspondes, en realidad es obvio... hay... hay tantas mujeres... tan lindas que quisieran estar contigo, por qué habrías de fijarte en mi?... en fin... yo... me voy..._

_Lentamente veo cómo se gira, casi en un movimiento involuntario, sujeto su brazo y la volteo para que me mire a la cara, veo cómo finas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y estos me expresan una tristeza increíble... yo jamás quisiera verla llorar otra vez... y menos por mi culpa... _

_-Risa... te equivocas... escúchame... – la "obligo" a sentarse en una roca, aunque ella no sede del todo, finalmente se sienta en la roca y evita con sus ojos mi mirada – mírame a los ojos, Risa – coloco mis dedos en su mentón y levanto su rostro con delicadeza hacia el mío, ella me observa con desconcierto – Yo sé... que tal vez tu piensas que no te correspondo... es que tu sabes... soy un poco... arrogante... y bueno... – me mira con desconcierto, cómo no comprendiendo a que punto quiero llegar, pero antes de decirle lo que siento... debo explicarle tantas cosas... – mira, antes de llegar al grano... debo explicarte muchas cosas... yo jamás quise herirte alguna vez... yo... yo jamás me he olvidado ti, Risa... cada momento, cada hora, cada segundo, me recuerdan a esas hermosas noches en las que solíamos hablar largas horas, en las que tu me buscabas... Cómo poder olvidarme de algo tan especial?..._

_Risa: Hao... –me mira con cara de desconcierto, pero a la vez en sus ojos puedo ver un brillo de esperanza..._

_Calla, Risa, debo explicarte muchas cosas... –hago una breve pausa para tomar un poco de aire y ver sus ojos – yo lamento haber olvidado tu nombre... si sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso contigo... jamás te hubiera perdido, y estaríamos juntos, ahora, en el pasado, en el futuro... siempre... no sabes cómo me he desvelado pensando en ti... en tus ojos... en tu rostro, en tu cuerpo... en tu belleza... eres tan hermosa, Risa... – creo que me he sonrojado... siento un ardor en mis mejillas al recordar tantos pensamientos y sueños relacionados con ella... – Risa, lo que más lamento de todo... es haberte abandonado en ese cementerio... te juro que estoy tan arrepentido... las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas... pero... por todos esos sucesos nos hemos vuelto a encontrar... mi niña, mi querida Risa... no sabes cuánto extrañé tu calor, tu olor... tus abrazos... tu sonrisa... tu carita de ángel... – la miro directamente a los ojos... otra vez, pero esta vez, ella no desvía la mirada y me mira directamente cómo si con ellos me dijera o me transmitiera todo lo que ella piensa en este momento... son tantos recuerdos los que deben pasar por su mente en este momento... siempre me he preguntado que es lo que esconde su mirada, su mente... y ahora lo he descubierto... un profundo amor, un profundo sufrimiento... una larga espera... _

_Risa: Hao... yo... no sé que decirte... no sé que ha pasado en tu vida... en todos estos años... sólo sé que el recuerdo que conservé mejor... es el tuyo... si ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre... pero tu rostro siempre estuvo allí... tu voz... tu sonrisa, Oh Hao!, no sabes cómo te he necesitado todos estos años, te busqué tanto... siempre pensé que tal vez... todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste... fue una simple mentira... _

_No pienses así... tu sabes que jamás te mentiría... lo que siento por ti... es el amor más puro que existe, tú eres mi ángel, mi amada Risa, sin ti, siento que este mundo no sería el mismo... tú eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, mi camino, eres todo para mi... no te imaginas cuánto te he buscado... he sido un cobarde al no decirte nada... por favor, perdona mis errores..._

_Risa: Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, los errores que alguna vez cometiste... están en el pasado... y si tuviera algo que perdonar... te lo perdonaría todo... por que lo que siento por ti es muy alto..._

_Risa, te amo cómo jamás amaré a nadie... – entonces tomé sus manos y sentí como ella temblaba... – te... te puedo dar un beso?... – realmente tenía miedo a su rechazo..._

_Risa: S-si... – entonces me acerqué a ella y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, qué sensación más dulce!, sus labios son tan delicados... sentí cómo ella temblaba, me extrañé un poco y al cabo de unos segundos, que para mí fueron siglos en el paraíso, me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos_

_No estés nerviosa... yo también estoy nervioso... _

_Risa: Es que... es la primera vez que doy un beso... por lo tanto no sé darlos... – sonrió _

_Jejeje... ya estás más tranquila?_

_Risa: Si... ya estoy más tranquila..._

_-...- me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la volví a besar, no sé que es lo que sentirá ella en este momento, sólo espero que no le desagraden mis besos... luego de un rato me volví a separar de ella, la tomé la cintura y la bajé de la roca en la que la senté – vamos?... es momento de que vuelvas con los otros, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti..._

_Risa: jajajaja... supongo que es momento de que regrese... –la tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar_

_Risa, tú eres tan especial... _

·-·-· Fin Hao's PoV·-·-·

Ambos chicos se entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron en busca de los demás... Pero allí otro suceso ocurría...

Continuará...

Estoy con Tendinitis xD disculpen si me demoro (


End file.
